Steam cracking, also referred to as pyrolysis, has long been used to crack various hydrocarbon feed stocks into olefins, preferably light olefins such as ethylene, propylene, and butenes. Conventional steam cracking utilizes a pyrolysis furnace that has two main sections: a convection section and a radiant section. In the conventional pyrolysis furnace, the hydrocarbon feedstock enters the convection section of the furnace as a liquid (except for light feed stocks which enter as a vapor) wherein it is heated and vaporized by indirect contact with hot flue gas from the radiant section and optionally by direct contact with steam. The vaporized feedstock and steam mixture (if present) is then introduced through crossover piping into the radiant section where the cracking takes place. The resulting products comprising olefins leave the pyrolysis furnace for further downstream processing.
Pyrolysis involves heating the feedstock sufficiently to cause thermal decomposition of the larger molecules. Among the valuable and desirable products include light olefins such as ethylene, propylene, and butylenes. The pyrolysis process, however, also produces molecules that tend to combine to form high molecular weight materials known as steam cracked tar or steam cracker tar, hereinafter referred to as “SCT”. These are among the least valuable products obtained from the effluent of a pyrolysis furnace. In general, feed stocks containing higher boiling materials (“heavy feeds”) tend to produce greater quantities of SCT.
SCT is among the least desirable of the products of pyrolysis since it finds few uses. SCT tends to be incompatible with other “virgin” (meaning it has not undergone any hydrocarbon conversion process such as FCC or steam cracking) products of the refinery pipestill upstream from the steam cracker. At least one reason for such incompatibility is the presence of asphaltenes. Asphaltenes are very high in molecular weight and precipitate out when blended in even insignificant amounts into other materials, such as fuel oil streams.
One way to avoid production of SCT is to limit conversion of the pyrolysis feed, but this also reduces the amount of valuable products such as light olefins. Another solution is to “flux” or dilute SCT with stocks that do not contain asphaltenes, but this also requires the use of products that find higher economic value in other uses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,002, the precipitation of sediment in unconverted residuum obtained from a virgin residuum conversion process is taught to be suppressed by blending the unconverted residuum with an effective amount of a virgin residuum having an asphaltene content of at least about 8 wt % of the virgin residuum at a temperature sufficient to maintain both residuum components at a viscosity of no greater than about 100 cSt (centistokes) during blending. Virgin residuum is the bottoms product of the atmospheric distillation of petroleum crude oil at temperatures of about 357 to 385° C.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,715, steam cracked tar is upgraded by mixing with a “hydrogen donor”, preferably hydro treated steam cracked tar, at or downstream of quenching of the effluent of a gas oil steam cracker furnace. In this regard, see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,649; and 3,707,459; and WO 9117230.
Other references of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,622,502; 3,691,058; 4,207,168; 4,264,334; WO 91/13951; DE 4308507; and JP 58-149991.
There has recently been described a process wherein a pyrolysis furnace feedstock is provided to the convection section of the pyrolysis furnace, whereby at least a portion of the feedstock is vaporized, followed subsequently by passing the at least partially vaporized feedstock, optionally with steam, to a flash drum, wherein a vapor phase and liquid phase are separated. The vapor phase is fed to the radiant section of a pyrolysis furnace, and products, including desirable light olefins, are obtained as effluent of the furnace. The liquid phase or bottoms product of the flash drum contains substantially all of the asphaltenes (if present) in the feedstock. Such processes and apparatus therefore are described in US Applications 2004/0004022; 20040004027; 2004/0004028; 2005/0209495; 2005/0261530; 2005/0261531; 2005/0261532; 2005/0261533; 2005/0261534; 2005/0261535; 2005/0261536; 2005/0261537; and 2005/0261538.
The present inventors have surprisingly discovered that SCT is highly compatible with the flash drum bottoms product in the aforementioned processes, and the two materials may be blended to produce a composition having higher solubility in various petroleum products, particularly fuel oils, e.g., heavy fuel oils or Bunker fuels.